(No) Ulterior Motive
by Kalira69
Summary: After having to take the time and effort to chivvy Tobirama away from work and - finally - to bed the night before, Madara is woken by his lover far earlier than either of them should be awake. Fortunately Tobirama has something more reasonable than getting back to work on his mind for now. (Sequel to Terrible Pillow)


So this is a direct sequel to Terrible Pillow - after I wrote that story, I immediately realised that there needed to be some time for _ulterior motives_ , and Tobirama basically went 'well no time like the present, or at least after some rest' so I began this. I originally titled it just 'Ulterior Motive', but, well. . .

* * *

Madara groaned, body arching into the touch of warm hands before he'd even properly shaken off sleep. A gentle stroke teased forward over his hip and onto his belly and he _purred_ , shifting under the caress.

A kiss found his shoulder. Madara smiled, stretching slightly, enough to make room higher along his neck for his lover's mouth.

Tobirama hummed, voice sleep-rough, and opened his mouth as he trailed kisses up the vulnerable lines of Madara's neck. Madara shivered as warm breath tickled over his skin, Tobirama's hand smoothing flat over his abs and then trailing upwards.

"Good morning. . ." Madara said, syllables muddling together a bit.

Tobirama chuckled, fingers curling to drag the backs of his short nails up Madara's chest. He shivered at the sensation, grumbling softly and pressing his face sleepily further into his pillow. Tobirama's fingertips inscribed a lazy spiral over his chest, pausing to pet one nipple, then pinch it lightly, making him hiss.

Madara twisted and opened his eyes, beginning to turn towards his lover, but Tobirama was too close against his back to allow the movement. "Good morning." Tobirama finally replied in a low voice, stroking Madara's nipple again as he curled a little closer.

"Now who's the one with an ulterior motive?" Madara said, voice thick.

Tobirama laughed softly in his ear, nipping his throat gently. "There's nothing _ulterior_ about it; I am being _very_ straightforward about what I want." he pointed out with an arch of his hips that dragged his erection over Madara's ass in a hot, velvety slide.

Madara's breath caught as he shifted back into the firm pressure without conscious intention. "I- _Ah_. . ." He shivered as Tobirama's hand smoothed down his chest and belly again, fingertips splaying a little wider as they delved into the springy hair at the base of Madara's own stiffening cock.

"Aren't I?" Tobirama asked in an entirely too reasonable tone, chin tucking down against Madara's shoulder.

" _Fuck._ " Madara breathed, shifting formlessly.

"Mm." Tobirama's voice throbbed with a chuckle. He closed his fingers once more and tugged lightly, not touching Madara's cock but sparking off hot little jolts of pleasure at the base. He shuddered. "I want you, Mada." Tobirama said in his ear, words all heavy and rumbling. "May I?"

Madara groaned, closing his eyes and pushing more pointedly into the wall of his lover's body behind him. Tobirama's breath caught and Madara smiled. "'m already awake." he said in a lazy rumble of his own. "Have me."

Tobirama moaned in his ear, hands splaying over Madara's skin, then digging in with a firm grip to pull him bodily into Tobirama. He squirmed, reaching back and sliding one hand over Tobirama's thigh, taut muscles flexing under his fingers as his lover arched to press into him, loosing his grip on Madara.

He huffed, turning his head, but forgot any impulse towards protest as Tobirama's mouth unerringly found the tender spot up under his jaw. Madara let out a soft whining moan, going limp against the futon as warm breath on his skin gave way to a hot tongue and then the dull sting of teeth.

Tobirama's right hand returned, knuckles brushing over the small of his back and sliding down over his ass. Madara shifted with a quiet moan, folding one thigh forwards and arching his hips. Tobirama hummed against his skin, slick fingers finding his core and pressing inside without hesitation.

Madara tensed, flexing his shoulders as he concentrated on relaxing again, the dull, achy burn of Tobirama's fingers stretching him open only making him hotter. It had been a while since they'd had time - Madara should have dragged Tobirama out of his research pit quicker if this was his reward - and longer still since they'd had time to properly fuck instead of teasingly fleeting moments stolen for rutting together or to get each other off with hands or mouths.

Madara loved those things but there was something about-

He groaned, tilting his head back and rocking his hips as Tobirama pressed his fingers a little deeper, twisting his wrist and _avoiding_ Madara's most sensitive spot but he almost didn't care. "Tobi. . ." he moaned, then shouted wordlessly as Tobirama nipped sharply at his throat, sending a sparking rush of sensation flaring through him.

Tobirama dug his teeth in a little harder, making Madara keen softly as he worried at the tender spot. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it _ached_ and Madara squirmed, pushing back against his lover just as Tobirama slipped a third finger inside him. Madara moaned, half a protest - it had been a while, yes, but not only could he take the dull burn of Tobirama fucking him open again, he loved it - and rocked his hips. He could only get so close, Tobirama's arm by necessity putting more space between them to give him room to move, to reach Madara at all.

Tobirama gentled his bite on Madara's throat into a sucking kiss, murmuring against his skin. Pressed into his throat, the words were muffled and unclear. Madara didn't care enough to try and make them out.

"Gorgeous. . ." Madara said roughly, fingertips digging into his lover's hip. Tobirama crooked his fingers, then wriggled them, and Madara gasped for breath at the sharp spike of pleasure.

Tobirama hummed, kissing along his shoulder and slowly withdrawing his fingers even as Madara's muscles tightened in sudden protest to the loss. Madara groaned a mangled version of his lover's name, but Tobirama was already sliding full against his back once more, all early morning warmth from sleep but muscles gathered with steely tension.

"Madara. . ." Tobirama's voice was a rich purr as his hand smoothed up over Madara's thigh and he angled his hips, fitting the head of his cock against Madara's slick and ready hole, teasing at pushing inside.

Madara growled demandingly, back arching against Tobirama's chest and gripping his hip so hard his nails dug into Tobirama's skin. He hissed even as he slowly thrust into Madara's body - prepared but not fully relaxed, he _ached_ with the drawn out slide of his lover's cock sinking into him. His toes curled and he bit his lip, savouring the feeling.

It took long, painfully slow moments as Tobirama teased them both by taking it slow, but then suddenly they were snug together from Tobirama's jaw against Madara's shoulder down to where Madara had hooked one ankle around Tobirama's calf.

" _Good_." The word thrummed through Madara's chest, and he wasn't sure if it was his own voice or his lover's.

Tobirama slid one hand over Madara's belly, his hips hitching and pressing just that little bit deeper, hand pulling Madara backwards into him and making him _whine_ at the stark feeling of his lover inside him. It was so good he never wanted to move again.

He was going to set things on fire if Tobirama didn't start moving at least a little-

Madara's lashes fluttered and he turned his face down into his pillow. Tobirama rocked his hips again, a slow but certainly not _lazy_ arch and slide, his lean body still moulded to Madara's back, chin digging into Madara's shoulder. He moaned, Tobirama's hand easing up and stroking rather than pushing, making his muscles tremble under the almost feathery caress.

He felt the thick heat of Tobirama inside him all the more as his muscles tightened with the shivery reaction, and his back arched as he tried to push into the next languid roll of his lover's hips. Tobirama shifted, mouth brushing Madara's shoulder with a gentle scrape of teeth and a light purr that tickled his skin.

"Mada. . ." Tobirama nuzzled up his neck and behind his ear, hand curling around his hip as Tobirama withdrew - just enough to make Madara hiss a protest - and then thrust in again, a little quicker. Tobirama's voice choked in a low, guttural sound that might have begun as his name, and Madara bit his lip on a smile as he tipped his head back and dug his fingers into Tobirama's ass, tugging at him.

Tobirama nipped his ear, groaning, but rocked his hips again obligingly, no faster but with a little more force. Madara purred even as he shivered from the unexpected sting of his lover's teeth, moaning and flexing his fingers. Tobirama's muscles were tense under his grip, firm and unforgiving beneath almost satiny smooth skin.

Madara arched in mirror to his lover's movements, an almost lazy pull of muscles still lax from sleep, moving to take each thrust deeper - as deep as he could, as solid and slow and _searing_ \- his left hand finding Tobirama's wrist and gripping it hard. Tobirama's slender, solid wrist flexed in his grip but didn't give, and Tobirama's short nails bit into Madara's hip just inside the crest of the bone, dragging him more forcefully into the next roll of his lover's hips.

Tobirama's cock angled firmly inside him and Madara moaned breathlessly, trembling at the flurry of sparks it sent flying through his veins and the banked heat growing deep in the pit of his belly. Tobirama's hand abandoned his hip to stray up his chest once more, the little burning sting of nails giving way to the gentle friction of calluses tracing the defined lines of muscle over his belly and chest, lingering across the few scars he bore there.

Madara drew a slightly unsteady but deep breath, rolling his hips to meet the drive of Tobirama's cock and sliding his hand down his lover's thigh, feeling the beginnings of his movement there before it built into a thrust. Tobirama nuzzled down his ear and murmured against his throat, soft and perhaps wordless but throaty and smooth.

Madara growled as Tobirama's voice faded into a hum and his lover's sharp mouth began teasing tender bruises into being in the crook of his neck. Tobirama's hips hitched and Madara's lips curled as he drew a breath and growled again, pitching his voice lower and matching it to a sharp shove backwards that sheathed Tobirama's cock in him a little faster than he'd anticipated. It made Madara's breath catch on a moan and Tobirama shudder pressed against his back.

Resting there, he paused for a few moments too long. Madara was about to snap a demand that he _move_ when he resumed a steady pace. It was _slower_ this time but each rolling slide of his hips lit up Madara's nerves with pleasure from the harsh, perfect pressure inside him, muscles clamping around the welcome intrusion.

Tobirama's hand splayed over his chest, heightening Madara's awareness of the eager beat of his own heart under the warmth of the touch. He moaned, rocking his hips without quite meaning to as pleasure pulled into an ever tauter coil in the pit of his stomach. He squeezed Tobirama's thigh, then dragged his hand back up and over his own to curl around his own cock, stroking in slightly sloppy counterpoint to his lover's thrusts.

" _Madara. . ._ " Tobirama purred in his ear, then nipped his throat, thumb brushing restlessly over one of his nipples.

Madara's hips twitched and Tobirama did it again, then nuzzled further up along his throat and bit harder. He let out a breathy cry, his grip on himself stuttering and his fingers tightening by instinct as heat roared through him. He closed his eyes and shivered as his own orgasm pulsed over his fingers, drawn out by the now-rough arch of Tobirama's hips against his own. Tobirama gave a keening moan, muffled against Madara's skin, and sank his teeth into Madara's throat before thrusting deep and twisting with his whole body, pressing Madara a little more firmly to the futon and stretching over his back.

Madara turned his head with a groan, slowly freeing his hand from beneath himself and reaching up and back to slide it over his lover's thigh, up to his hip. Tobirama purred as his teeth scraped over Madara's throbbing neck, hands stroking restlessly as he almost lazily rocked his hips again, making them both shudder at the overstimulation.

Tobirama never did know when to stop, Madara thought with slightly dizzy fondness. The thought would hold more exasperation - it usually did - but Madara was floating on a wash of pleasure and glowing warmth and could hardly muster his usual irritation.

Tobirama shifted a bit against him but didn't disengage yet, nuzzling Madara's shoulder and wrapping both arms around him, body curling around his own. Madara smoothed both hands over his lover's arms and nudged into the embrace, with a soft, gasping cry as the tiny movement reminded him sharply of his lover's cock still buried in his sensitised body.

Tobirama groaned, a shiver running through him, and squeezed Madara around the waist.

He hummed, going lax in Tobirama's embrace and closing his eyes. Tobirama was nuzzling his hair, he realised, lips curling. He tilted his head a little and Tobirama brushed a kiss over his cheekbone, high near his hairline.

Madara sighed contentedly and Tobirama made a low purring noise, fingers trailing over Madara's chest. He stretched a little - flexing his shoulders more than anything, not wanting to shift his hips where Tobirama was still pressed inside him or his legs twined with Tobirama's own - and relaxed again. Tobirama's fingers followed a lazy arc down over his ribs and made him twitch as they narrowly bypassed a ticklish spot.

Tobirama splayed his palm there for a moment, solid enough to calm the edgy feeling, then moved on. Madara was drifting, afterglow fading easily back into early morning lethargy - and he had no idea how early it was but it felt _too_ early. He was perfectly content to drift here, his lover at his back tracing idle one-handed caresses over his body.

Then Tobirama moved, instantly bringing him back to full awareness. He hissed, Tobirama's hand sweeping down his side to curl around his hip as his lover's softened cock slipped free of his body. Tobirama kissed his shoulder, then lifted his head as he put a little more space between himself and Madara.

"You'd _better_ not be thinking about getting up yet." Madara growled, opening heavy-lidded eyes and twisting to slant a look at his lover.

Tobirama's lips tilted into a smirk. "Because you think I need more sleep, or because you don't want me to stop?" he asked.

Madara growled again, wordlessly this time, and narrowed his eyes. Then he pointedly turned away again, giving Tobirama the tangle of his hair rather than any further glaring.

Tobirama chuckled, but he only snuggled close against Madara's back again with a soft sound of contentment. He brushed a kiss to the nape of Madara's neck and rubbed one palm up over his belly and chest to rest over his heart.

Madara slid one hand up to cover his lover's, and Tobirama closed his fingers with Madara's between them.

"No." Tobirama said on a soft breath, nestling his face against Madara's neck and jaw, his hair tickling faintly between them. "No, I'm not going anywhere yet." His voice was warm and smooth, rich with contentment, and he squeezed Madara's fingers a little tighter.

Madara smiled and nudged gently backwards against him, bending a knee and hooking one foot around Tobirama's calf.


End file.
